Warp Cannon
A Warp Cannon von Esmarch, Nick. New Super Mario Bros. 2 PRIMA Official Game Guide. Page 10. (alternatively not capitalizedLoe, Casey. The New Super Mario Bros. Player's Guide. Page 16.) is a cannon in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 that allows the player to go to a different world. It serves the same purposes as the Warp Zones from the previous games, but uses a cannon that is entered like a Warp Pipe. It leads the player to a pre-selected world that is usually several worlds in advance of where the Warp Cannon is found. Cannons could be unlocked by entering certain levels or Ghost Houses and finding the secret exit, marked by a Red Flagpole. These cannons do not appear in New Super Mario Bros. U or New Super Luigi U as they are replaced by shortcuts on the overworld that lead to the new world when a secret exit is found. History ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., secret exits in levels World 1-Tower, World 2-A, World 3-Ghost House, World 4-Ghost House, and World 5-Ghost House lead to Warp Cannons which launch Mario or Luigi to a later world (the first two to World 5, then 6, 7, and 8, respectively). Here, they are timed and cannot be exited without usage, unlike in later games. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Warp Cannons appear exactly like in New Super Mario Bros., but they can be unlocked via secret exit in the following levels: World 1-3 and World 2-6 lead to World 5, World 3-Ghost House, and World 4-Tower to World 6, World 5-Ghost House, and World 6-6 to World 8. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Warp Cannons are blue, and when they are entered, a countdown appears. When the countdown reaches 1, Mario or Luigi is shot out into a nighttime level with a Super Mario Bros. 3 end-of-level-style background. Mario/ Luigi constantly dash in these levels, even if the buttons are not pressed, in a similar fashion to Super Mario Run levels. They usually contain common enemies in the cannon's 'home' world; at the end of each one, a sign appears pointing right, at which Mario/Luigi jumps out of the level. Afterwards, the player ends up in another world. There is a Red Coin challenge in each cannon stage, which yields a Gold Flower in the spare item slot upon completion. Unlike most other stages, Assist Blocks will never appear. The levels where they are unlocked are the following: World 1-Tower to World Mushroom, World 3-Tower or World Mushroom-B to World Flower, and World Flower-A to World 6. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Warp Cannons also appear in the Flower Cup tournament of Mario Sports Mix, in alternate routes. They launch the player to other areas. ''Fortune Street'' These cannons also make an appearance in Fortune Street, on the Yoshi's Island, Delfino Plaza, and Bowser's Castle boards. In this game, they are used to blast the player to a square occupied by another character. The square is chosen by the player. Profiles ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *'European Website Bio:' "What's that? A cannon, you say? But however do you get to it, and wherever could it blast you off to?" References Category:Mario items